Damage From A Hologram
by procrastinatesiren
Summary: The whole town knows of the monster locked up in the basment of the Pines house. But they don't know the things he does to get under the skin of his captors... Literally ;)
1. Crossing Boundaries

Things had really gone pear shaped back in 2012. It was referred to as Weirdmageddon by those who dared speak of it.

A rift into the reality of living nightmares had torn through the sky. Gravity had fallen. And all had feared the beast with just one eye.

The insane triangle had been intent of laying waste to the dimension for the pleasure of a giant party. He had trapped Mabel Pines in a bubble, created a living throne of petrified citizens and turned Stanley Pines to gold. Announcing Stanford Pines had 24 hours to share the weirdness barrier secret, or his brother would die.

Threatening a Pines is a very bad idea. Dipper and Wendy had quickly freed Mabel. Reunited back to the shack the kids optimism had inspired their Grunkle Ford to build a machine to shrink the weirdness barrier. After activation the towns magical boundary had started to constrict. A few of Bill's hellish friends had dissipated into nothing as the barrier rolled through them. A very angry Bill had uprooted an apartment building and used it to bat away the shack like a golf club. Sending the shack flying into the distance and leaving a stunned group stocked still on the basements concrete foundations.

"Dudes, If we stand real still, he can't see us." Soos said through his teeth.

Dipper groaned and corrected "that was the Tyrannosaurus Soos!"

"Oh yeah.." And then Soos grabbed Mabel and Dipper, squeezing them under his stinky pits and ran for it. Promptly followed by all but one of the survivors.

The kids yelled and kicked, Mabel even bit. But Soos didn't put them down till they were all partially hidden behind the tree line.

The precious weirdness confinement machine had been knocked out of whack by the house literally being uprooted. The floor a broken and uneven jigsaw puzzle of concrete.

Ford stood alone on the broken battlefield. The seconds seemed to pound in his head like a countdown to his own death. He was recalibrating and reprograming as fast as he could whilst Bill Cipher laughed. The barrier had stopped shrinking, Cipher's friends were all converging. All they had to do was reverse the machine and the world was theirs!

"I've got you now Sixer! The human race thanks you for its extinction!" Bill's nasal voice boomed from his giant, pyramid body.

That's when a roar made everyone look up. Blindly searching the bright red sky. High above Bill, flying on an eye bat, was Stanley Pines. All set for some thrillin heroics.

The refugees all whooped and cheered as Stan steered the bat towards Bill. He pulled open the creatures eyelids to shoot a medusa ray at Bill, turning his right arm to stone.

Stan dissented onto the bewildered pyramid and clocked him straight in the eye, with a horse shout of "NO one bullies MY brother!"

With a howl of rage another three black arms sprouted out from the glowering triangle. Pulling the old man dangling from its face off with a snarl. Bill's arm elongated as he tried to throw Stan away, hitting the somehow intact forcefield which caused him to drop the geezer with a yelp.

Stan's body rocked the section of shattered concrete basement floor he landed on. His head lolling back and his body limp. On a table next to him a machine was jolted and began to slowly spin.

Whilst Stan had passed through the houses protective shield like butter, Bill had no such luck. Preoccupied which trying to grab at Ford, Bill failed to notice his boundary closing in again. Until an alarmed Pyronica yelled out "RUN EVERYONE!" At which the remaining nightmares all retreated back to the nightmare realm.

Meanwhile Ford was shaking Stanley uncontrollably, unable to see through blurry eyes. "Stan OHMYGOD STAN STAN! Wake up PLEASE!"

That's when he hear the scream. The scream of his all too young great nephew. Bill had the kid in his grasp and was yelling something at Ford.

"Turn it off Sixer or I'll use the kid as lipstick!" Bill threatened the stunned Stanford.

"Don't do it Grunkle Ford! Wait what?" Dipper turned back to the pyramid, "that's weird man."

"SHUT UP!" The towering red menace screamed.

The gigantic fist squeezed around Dipper's body. Causing a pained scream to be choked right out of his lungs. Breathless, his mind feeling hot and churning; Dipper blacked out as he was dropped to the ground.

Through half lidded eyes Dipper tried desperately to process what was happening. Blood was raining, and the sky was howling, and then there was Wendy, pretty, pretty Wendy. And then everything went black.

A grappling hook was embedded deep into Bill's eye, the barrier was weirdness was boxing him in. Blood gushed from a smoking hole through his top hat. He shrank smaller until his tiny fists could no longer beat against the field. And then with a *pop* he was flattened. Still talking and moving but 2D. The weirdness barrier had condensed as far as it could onto him. Keeping him flat like a laminated craft project.

"When I get out of this I'm going to sew you all into a living cape and fly through this dimension! Killing everything I find whilst you're all forced to watch! Unable to play hero for the rest of time!" Bill hollered at the shuffling humans around him, sharing glances and poking his restrained form with sticks.

Ford dropped his atom destabilising gun and rushed to Stan's side. Feeling his weak pulse that kept skipping. Every time it did Ford's world ended, but then he'd be back and Ford wanted to slap him.

Mabel had rushed to Dipper ready to perform CPR, but Wendy stopped her just in time from further breaking Dipper ribs. He was still breathing at least.

After that Mabel fell and skidded down into the pit that was once the shack. Rushing to Stanley's side. His head was propped up on a folded trench coat and Ford was madly digging through rubble.

"AHA!" The old scientist cried, holding up a very dusty medical kit.

The crowd around Dipper looked down to see Ford carrying the kit back to Stanley. Including Tambry who had had her hand furiously entwining a jumper.

"I need some bandages Ford! Robbie, get them! And hurry!" Tambry yelled as she pushed through the crowd to kneel by Dipper's feet. Depositing a pipe she had picked hastily from the rubble and her jumper that now looked like a donut beside her. He had landed on his legs rather than his head which was good. But one leg was impaled on a broken piece of metal, probably the remains of the telephone pole. Whilst the other leg had sharp protrusions of bone coming out between two slices of bleeding meat.

She was giving Wendy instructions as Robbie threw her a roll of bandages. She started to wrap the broken section of leg tightly, before binding the whole shin to the pipe she placed atop his leg.

"Um Tambry, since when do you know first aid?" Wendy asked in confusion, still holding the jumper down tightly. The pole of metal sticking up through the hole of the donut.

"Online course." Tambry replied, watching with horror at the amount of blood soaking through everything so rapidly.

Meanwhile Ford was giving Stan an adrenaline shot, ready to give a blood transfusion, when he bolted up. His big eyes snapped onto Mabel's as he gasped. "Honey.." He croaked, his voice almost illegible.

Ford dropped his kit, rushing to Stan's side before stopping like he'd hit an invisible wall. "Stanley! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Stan groaned, pain contorting his face and looked back to Mabel "Bill?"

"Gone." Ford replied curtly, holding Stan's wrist to check his heart rate.

"Well.. Not quite.." Mabel looked back towards where Bill had fallen. Grenda and Candy were standing over him like wardens.

"Where's D-" the hoarse grunt was drowned out by the loudest thing Tambry had said in years.

"We have to get him to a hospital NOW!" Tambry yelled to Ford.

Soos immediately came swooping in, lifting Dipper up and carrying the twelve year old to the Gravity Falls hospital. Mabel had just gone to run after her broken brother when she turned back to offer her Grunkle a hand up. Yelling at others to help them all up the sloping rubble that was the basement.

As the crowd rushed off to take the wounded to the hospital, Ford stood over Bill. Lying flat on the ground Ford could tell his enemy was yelling, even though no sound was coming through the barrier.

Dipper was in surgery later that day. His parents were called and tensions were high. It of course broke out in a fight about unsaid thank you's and science projects and crushed dreams. Until Mabel sprayed them both with water.

"HE'S IN SURGERY!" She yelled at the two bickering men. "If you even feel half of what I feel for Dipper then you'll both look at each other right now, say your glad each other's alive, hug and MOVE ON!" Tear streamed down red cheeks as Mabel wheezed. Eleven fingers extended out to her instantly but she tore away from them. Running into a lonely corner of the hospital.

The two twins looked at each other, ashamed at the reaction the had induced from their precious niece.

"I'm real glad you ain't dead." Stan said, his eyes glued to his shoe.

At that Ford let out a soft laugh and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm really glad you're alive too. I'd hate to ever stop correcting your grammar."

Stan huffed indigently as he tightened his grip.

Ford's eyes prickled and he couldn't help smiling as he said "plus I don't even know how I'd go about getting you a _second_ death certificate."

The two stood in a crushing bear hug until a nurse came round to tell them that Dipper was in recovery.

Bill didn't sleep. He had finally freed himself from one prison, only to be trapped in another. But in the quiet darkness of his first night, he told himself one thing over and over. He was one step closer.

* * *

\- Back at the hospital -

A dark figure stood watching the brothers hug through a window "~Now Kissss~" It said before ducking down into the darkness.  
"Oh! What was that?" Ford peered around for the source of the weird hiss.  
"Erm, don't worry about it. Disney's censoring this fic so you've got nothing to fear brother." Stanley said not letting go of his twin.  
"Um ok..?" Ford let out curiously, still searching for the source of the anonymous sound.


	2. Family Matters

It was four years since weirdmageddon. Mabel and Dipper Pines had called Gravity Falls home for the last two.

Dipper's leg had healed after nearly a year of doing physical therapy workouts with his dad. Feeling guilty and needing to help Mabel had become a permanent fixture in the kitchen, cooking with her mum and adding sugar whenever she could. It had become contraband at one point but Alex had found ways to sneak it past his wife for his daughter. After discovering that the reserve salt bag was sugar Mabel had been barred from the kitchen for a time. But she still helped, sitting across the bar and writing the recipes down for her mum. She was glad she'd done it now.

As a whole Gravity Falls looked new again. The cracks sealed, trees replanted, and homes rebuilt. Many of the townsfolk had taken up trades beyond their day jobs to speed the progress of their home, their neighbours and their children's school. Foundations and roads to sewers and irrigation. Yet for all the innovative building methods McGucket had designed, the rustic town didn't look that different on the surface. The paths were cleaner, the lamps brighter and the buildings just a little taller. But there was still the same people in the same houses working at the same places. All of them retiring their tool belts and jackhammers after the construction was done. There was a new statue in the town square though. A man in a dinner jacket and puffy bloomers riding backwards on a horse. His horse was headed into the town hall yet he saluted the town behind. Quentin Trembely, but as the plark merely read 'Queer Town Statue' it tended to simply puzzle tourists. The original plark had read 'Quentin Trembely' the silly', however the sheriffs had seen the name and exchanged the plark before anyone else could read it. The new generation we're all convinced of course that the horseman was a robot created by McGucket and would awaken if covered in peanut butter whilst a baby cried. And who could say for sure that the legend wasn't true? If was after all entirely too realistic for a fourteen year old girls first statue of an unnamed metal.

They now all lived in the mystery shack 2.0 now. Stan, Ford, Mabel and Mason Dipper. The Mystery twins had been rebuilt it incredibly quickly and it had been the first completed worksite in town after the 'event'. It was pretty much brick for brick the same only this time, no triangles. Dipper was now in the attic and Mabel in 'the tower'. The tower was an extension the family had built shortly after the kids moved in. After the 'flaming prawns' incident.

Tourists had still wanted to visit the shop when it had first opened, but with the residents knowing what was kept under the shop.. Well attendance had dropped. So now when Stan went to work, he would drive to the Mystery Ruins. It wasn't too far. It was actually the site of where the old shack had landed. An upside down house being part of the attraction. And because it was a 'natural' landmark, a certain someone couldn't sue!

Together Stan, Soos, Gideon (on weekends) and most of Gideon's crew ran the biggest tourist trap in town. Ghost-eyes was out of jail and was the new Soos, Soos was Mr Mystery, Stan handled the money filing and Gideon was PR.

Stan and Ford relationship hadn't been great immediately. They'd sailed around the world for a year after putting Soos in charge of the Ruins and that had mended some of their bridges. But what really tied the knot was becoming the guardians of Dipper and Mabel. They'd been ready to move to California for the kids, but the young twins had wanted to move to Gravity Falls.

The kids were seventeen now. Dipper was officially the forever taller twin and Mabel had her first steady boyfriend. From the outside they looked so normal. Yet every single resident of Gravity Falls knew what lived in their basement. Stan thought it was great. He'd even made a sign outside of a yellow triangle with the words 'knock. I dare you' written over the top. In four years they hadn't once had a door to door salesman or a preacher of the lord.

Bill didn't need feeding or sleep. Yet they offered him those things anyway. Ford had run every test he could think of over the last few years. Now the triangle was just part of their lives. A family heirloom that they'd have no choice but to pass down. Too dangerous to let out and too powerful to destroy.

Over the past four years Bill had tried many different tactics to upset the family. Lying, manipulation, sharing every secret they had ever kept from one another.. He had turned himself into a bloody mess time and time again. Repented and magically crafted them gifts (that couldn't survive outside his prison). Sworn horrible vengeance of the entire planet. And it all lead to nada, just four years of mindless boredom. Well at least they didn't keep the chains on him anymore.

But now he was trying a whole new approach. He was trying to humanise himself.

Bill had been expecting a bigger reaction to be honest. Ford had come down one morning with coffee and cereal (they'd tried giving Bill his own fridge no less than three times) to find a tan man with bright yellow hair curled in a ball in the corner. Bill had access to more than half the basement. An invisible barrier contained him and his weirdness. But all the nerd had said was 'morning' and walked away again.

Mabel would visit him just to chat. She was trying to rehabilitate him or something. They'd play card games and she'd bring him newspapers and books and art supplies. Ford would tell her to stop but she'd just keep coming back. Her undying optimism was sickening, but useful.

One day she had been talking to Bill about sneaking out to see her boyfriend. Bill had convinced her to do it. The scene was set, she was away and no one knew she had snuck off to the drive up cinema.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and fought to keep the grin off his face.

Dipper's eyes locked onto the bloody body of his sister. Deep gouges into her flesh in claw like patterns littered her bruised body. Frozen in sickness the plate slip from his grasp. Hot tears blurred his vision as he knelt by her side, whispering soft pleas. "Mabel no, no you aren't supposed to come down here anymore Mabel!" Dipper shook his sisters side before rolling her over.

Bill was in heaven! Dipper was crying and heartbroken!

But then Bill gasped, a tell-tale agonising crush to his chest that left him winded. His eyes flew open, his mouth aghast. And then he died. A rather painful ordeal really. His inner triangle enveloped the dead body in golden light. Looking down he saw a shard of a broken plate sticking out of his chest.

"WHAT tHe FuCk mAn?" Bill's nasal voice asked stunned.

Dipper sat back on his butt, wiping some blood splatter from his face. "You really thought I wouldn't recognise my own sister?" He asked as the corpse glowed blue, gashes healing themselves. The shive fell out its home between to ribs with a ceramic sounding clatter.

Bill shank back into the body, letting his being reanimate the cells. He got up and dusted off his torn clothing, still wet with blood.

Dipper assessed him from the floor coldly. "Well that was new. Are you going to stay a girl?"

MaBill whirled around in shock, Mabel's voice retorting "why would I do that?"

"Hey, hey I meant no offence! Whatever makes you comfortable." Dipper held his hands up in slight apology.

Lowering into a squat MaBill looked at Dipper quizzingly. His breath tickled his face he was so close. "Do _you_ want me to stay a girl? Do you like me looking like your _sister?"_ He asked seductively with a wicked grin.

Dipper's eyes bludged in anger and he pushed MaBill back. He toppled over comically with a groan and a giggle.

"Too far Bill." Dipper said in disgust and started walking back to the stairs leading out of the basement. He paused at the remains of the cheese and corn sandwich with hummus, mustard and something yellow and pickled that stank; it all lay in pieces on the floor. It actually wasn't a method of torture. They weren't trying to be cruel. The disgusting concoction was just what Bill liked.

Groaning Dipper bent, gather the slices and dropped them into MaBill's lap. "I'd appreciate if you'd clean the blood up."

"I'm gonna kill you kid! Just you wait!" Mabel's voice promised him.

"What will you do? Lick me to death?" Dipper asked a slight smile on his face as he started at MaBill.

Covered in sandwich and still lying on the floor Bill sung his answer in the Pines' girls voice. "~When I am free Don't know where Don't know when But I know I'm gonna thread my elbows through those eyes~"

After Dipper left Bill sat up and mopped up some blood with his slices of bread. Before carefully rearranging the cheese and corn between the soggy carbs and digging in.

* * *

How does Bill use the bathroom you ask?

Well he did pee once. He found it so disgustingly human he vowed never to have another bowel movement again. He simply deletes the contents of his intestine and bladder when they get full.  
The first few times he accidentally deleted the organs themselves rather than their contents, but now he has it down to an art.


	3. Three sides

It was the third time Bill have given into the boredom of captivity and let his meat suit fall asleep. Life was even more boring here than in his original dimension. For the first time in millennia he couldn't wander the cosmos at will. Spying on humanities lowest and highest moments. He couldn't watch stars die life begin anew on some distant rock. He was confined physically and mentally between four walls. Fuck even his actions were restricted. Sixer had found horrible spells to control Bill with. Sometimes Bill didn't know if he preferred his current situation of being magically hindered or his old chains that still sat in the corner.

Mabel had only visited to give him food and newspapers over the last week. Clearly she was unimpressed by the hilarious prank he had pulled on her twin. And so his dull life had become so mind numbing; that if his anguish could be bottled, humans would all be addicted to it.

He had such a wonderful dream. Hence his ear-splitting headache. They'd all been powerless. At his mercy. He hurt them each _so badly_. And Dipper.. He'd been naked and screaming and what the fuck. There was something wrong with his bottom top hat.

Underneath his blanket the silly reproductive organ was swollen and uncomfortable. He squeezed it harshly and giggled at the throbbing pain. This was something.. Less mundane to do at least. Relaxing into the mattress Bill tugged on his dick experimentally. Thoughts of a naked Dipper; bound, begging and bleeding filled his mind. He continued stoking his meat stick, occasionally yelling in pain when he imagined biting and scratching Pinetree.

As more quiet days passed, Bill found himself 'entertaining' himself in this fashion more and more.

Δ

Rousing from his short sleep Bill snapped his fingers to flick the light-switch, illuminating his homely basement dungeon. A deep groan escaped him as he rolled and discovered his now usual morning wood.

Time had never passed so slowly before. He'd had infinite distractions and friends to pass the eons with.

What else could an all powerful being do when trapped between four tiny walls other than sleep? At least the days passed faster, often because Pinetree came down to chat still. At first Bill had assumed the kid wanted knowledge and the power that knowledge could bring.. But instead of asking questions like 'what's the closest alien race to humans?' he'd asked things like 'what's _your_ favourite alien race?' It had been off putting at first. Not even Ford had valued his opinion on such a trivial level.

Bill pressed his groin against the mattress, rutting against it in rough movements. Soft grunts filled the room as Bill kept his eyes squeezed shut. It was easier to imaging Dipper underneath him that way.

A freshly oiled door hinge didn't creak like usual as Dipper brought two coffees down the stairs. His socks making no noise as he walked. He'd been having trouble sleeping the past month. And since Bill didn't sleep much so it was safe to assume he'd be awake too.

Dipper thought Bill's current form was extremely hot. Add that to his endless knowledge and how easy the demon was to antagonise, Dipper actually liked visiting the triangle. He'd been doing it a lot lately. They'd talk about history and space and creatures whilst listening to music. He even had a playlist of all Bill's favourite songs. Sometimes Bill even left his separatly fuctioning facial features lying on the cot and talked to Dipper as a triangle. Even then he seemed.. less heartily for global destruction. Bill wanted freedom. He wanted to travel. He had told Dipper the most likely chance he had at escape would be in a hundred years, when his keeping passed down to future Pines. A generation that only knew him as the slight made alien in the basement. Sure they'd of been told of Bill's crimes, but they'd also of grown up around him. One day, one of them would just let him out. "And what would you do then?" Dipper had asked curiously. Bill had been stumped. 'Revenge' was on the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come out. "Leave this place. It's got some time left before the sun gobbles you up. This dimension won't have the calibar of interdimensional criminals I'm used to.. But I can settle for the intergalactic ones." Dipper had smiled so broadly that it unnerved Bill a little bit.

Lips curled with fondness in memory of his new found friendship with the megalomaniac shape. Selfishly he loved having a person he could talk to at all hours. Bill was morbid and a bit mean sure, but he was always honest.. well mostly. Dipper wasn't taking the elevator. He never did, he so hated the churning feel when it came to a stop. The elavator had been rebuilt into the whole house, stretching from prison to attic. It was mostly used to carry furniture and when Mabel had broken her ankle.

There was a truth about Bill his family would never believe. Dipper suspected it was thanks to having a physical, 3D brain. Bill Cipher wanted friends. He didn't want to incinerate humanity. Ultimante power and he wanted freedom and friendship. It was reason enough for Dipper to increase his visits.

Dipper had always assumed though, that Bill didn't fit 'normal human' standards of sexuality. He was after all and alien triangle with no reproductive capabilities.

So the scene Dipper walked in on at 4am on Saturday morning shocked him to the core. Seconds stretched with Dipper being too tongue tied to speak, too stunned to cry out.

He should walk away, any second now he would.. If only he could tear his eyes off that sculped ass, moving back and forth..

And that's when he heard the barely audible groan amongst the grunts.

"Fuuuuck, Dipper!" Bill gasped, his voice low and pleading as his movements sped.

Dipper felt light headed. Most of the blood in his body had been rushing to his dick, but at that moan sent the remaining to his head. Causing one of the top five deepest blushes to ever grace his face. His limbs weakened and coffee sloshed over the mugs as he accidentally clinked them together.

That caught Bill's attention. His naked body snapped up like a startled predator. Actually hissing when he saw Dipper.

Bill was conflicted. He was angry and mortified, but all he really wanted to do was drag the little spy across the room and fuck him into the floor. To let his hand tighten around his pale throat- "AHHHHHHHHA AhAhaharHAR!" Bill's cry of agony turned to hysterical laughter.

Dipper stood there embarrassed and annoyed. It was clear Bill had just thought of hurting him. Causing multiple spells to activate and fry his energy in excruciating pain. At little safety measure he and Ford had installed.

Giggling slightly Bill turned on his side, exposing his entire body to his silent watcher. "Like what you see Pinetree?"

Dipper's exasperation evaporated in a second. _"Huh!_ Um! I erm, I brought you coffee and _um,_ I'm so sorry! I just never thought **you** thought _like that_! And you… and I was stunned and… Well! Here's your coffee then Bill!" He cried out, sloping it at he set it down hastily.

Bill seemed to like strong, bitter, black coffees. Like all food the family brought him, it was totally unnecessary. Bill had the power to conjure anything within his weirdness perimeter. But he just didn't eat if they left him to his own devices. Claimed to forget he had a stomach. If he didn't eat he got gaunt and angry. Acting like a grouchy dick. He'd mess with gravity in the room and the houses power and break anything he could. It hadn't bothered the family much till he'd conjured himself a loudspeaker. Sound and light he emitted could travel through the barrier around him. But if he wanted to say, blast out gamma rays he be screaming in mind frying pain until the thought ended. After a week of listening to Bill's high voice tell them all the awful things he was going to do to them someday, Mabel had figured it out. Hungry Bill equals a disruptive, raging demon.

Turning tail Dipper scurried to distance himself from the naked dream demon.

" **Oh no you don't!** " Bill cried out, jumping up and leaping pointlessly towards Dipper.

Dipper turned back, safely outside Bill's perimeter. Looking anywhere but at the long dick pointing straight at him.

 _"Please_ don't go." Bill said desperately.

"I.. I'm sorry Bill. I'll leave you be." Dipper squeaked, very much ashamed. Looking only a Bill's face. Ok maybe his chest. Ok fine at the his hard, huge dick.

"Look I know you heard me. Why not stay? It looks like you got a similar problem there.. I'm sure that smart little brain of yours can come up with a solution." Bill reasoned. He had years of experience persuading nerds.

"What! No Bill, it's not that I'm not.. But you're a **prisoner..** It's not _right._ I'd be taking advantage! I'm in a position of power here, it would be rape." Dipper stated, determined to look at Bill's s head eyes. Those narrowed yellow eyes that were staring at his.. Oh.

"Insult me much! I HAVE THE **POWER** HERE MORTAL!" Bill cried, his hands engulfing in blue flame and his eyes lighting up in bright white light.

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok then, your super old. And an alien. And I'm only seventeen."

"Pssht. My species doesn't age. So I've always been like a young adult. Comparatively that makes us the same age be definition of our races." Bill said dismissively. Then pondered out loud "what if I held _you_ down?"

 _"What!"_ Dipper squeaked. "That's not funny Bill! I would scream. They'd all hear."

Bill groaned and threw his fists in the air, clearly freaking out. _"Why_ would you do _that_ Pinetree? Then neither of us solve our problems do we?"

Dipper took a few steps toward the demon whirling around. Bill wasn't taking rejection well. He sounded hurt, his body curling in on itself as he squatted down. "I'm sorry it's a no Bill. I wouldn't feel, comfortable.

Bill said something into his armpit from his position on the floor. The words were muffled but it sounded like a balding curse.

Suddenly Bill had grabbed his feet. Pulling him forward and knocking him over. His grip releasing as Dipper grunted in pain and Bill's back arched in clear agony.

As Dipper struggled to get up the floor seemed to be dipping around him. Bill was climbing atop him as he kicked out. His butt sinking into the suddenly soft cement.

"You have two seconds to release me." Dipper growled at the smiling man above him.

"Really? Aren't I just a _defenceless prisoner?_ " Bill teased back, before grinding their erections together.

Dipper gasped as his head shook. Bill's free cock was moving up and down the right of his own, fabric grating against the soft skin in welcome pain. He couldn't do this. He really shouldn't do this. His arms tried to push his body out of the squishy cement. But he just sank into it further like a water bed. "This isn't going to happen Bill."

Bill's hand traced down on Dipper's stomach, gathering his shirt away from the pale expanse of flat skin. "I can always try your sister." He jokingly pondered aloud.

Flailing arms stopped trying to push his body out of the ditch. Instead swinging to clock Bill in the jaw.

Giggles erupted from the demon making Dipper scowl in anger.

"Wow kid you got balls. I'd love to see 'em closer." Bill said, his hands gliding over the annoyed body beneath him, kneading into Dipper's shoulders, neck, sides.. Everywhere Bill touched seemed to excite him.

"Get. Off. Me Bill." Dipper growled back.

" **Make me.** " Bill commanded before swooping in for a kiss.

His lips pressed needily against Dipper's in the most innocent kiss in history. He didn't invade Dipper's mouth, or bite his lips. He just pressed them close for a stunned moment. Before Dipper's mind came back to him and he shoved the demon off him. Finally managing to clamber out of the magically bouncy floor.

Standing on shaky legs Dipper's hand was caught by Bill. Now also standing the naked man pulled Dipper back towards him.

"Damnit you dimwit! I _like_ you!" Bill whinned needily as his hands wrapped around Dipper's butt and pulled him flush against him. Using the tightness to grind his erection into Dipper's.

Dipper eyes rolled back as his dick pulsed.

"Come on Pinetree!" Bill whined into Dipper's ear. His hot breath causing his Pinetree to shudder. _"Please_ fuck me?" He begged sweetly.

Dipper let himself melt into the hot, naked demon. Wrapping his arms over the strong shoulders whilst Bill nibbled on his neck. Hands slowly gliding up under his tee shirt, as if waiting to be stopped.

"This isn't right." Dipper protested feebly.

"Don't give a flying fuck." Bill replied after a sharp nip to his chin. Moving back over the teens mouth.

The demons body jolted when a rough tongue swept over his lips. His eyes shot open in shock when that tongue pressed into his parted lips. The soft thing swept over his teeth, pressing firmly into his own tongue. An involuntary moan escaped both of them when he pressed back.

Standing there Bill pulled Dipper against him. His movements growing hungrier and bolder. Lips teased Dipper's bottom lip and hands lifted the t-shirt up.

Pulling back Dipper pulled his top off, tan hands instantly roaming his exposed chest. Bill pinched a nipple as his tongue delved back into Dipper's gasping mouth.

Dipper's hands ran down Bill's self-made torso. Feeling his hard muscles heave with each breath.

The demons movements were needy and confused. The way he grinded frantically, seemingly desperate to feel every inch of skin; it made Dipper smile.

Finally Bill's hands delved down to Dipper's sweatpants. Separating their groins Bill keened at the loss of friction he'd caused. But continued on his mission to pull the pants down Dipper's slim hips.

Dipper stared at Bill's hungry expression. His cat eyes were blown so wide that the pupils looked almost human. He was consumed with the sight of Dipper's hard dick. It was thicker than Bill's, more natural with its curve. Trust the triangle to build a body with a perfect long thin dick. Not that Dipper was complaining.

Understanding flickered through Dipper when he realised why Bill had stopped. "Are you a virgin Bill?" Dipper asked reassuringly.

Bill tensed and defensively snapped, " _are you_?"

Sighing Dipper continued, taking Bill's hand and tugging him towards the bed. "Cause if you are, you probably don't want to bottom for your first time. I really don't want to hurt you." Dipper said as they sat on the bed together.

Bill was confused, "I love pain kid! It hilar-"

Dipper cut him off with a laugh "hilarious yeah yeah. Still though. No way I'm letting you go your first time without lube."

"Well then get some.." Bill said, confused to no end.

"I don't have any in the house.. Oh and what about condoms.. Wait this isn't a ruse to infect me with something is it?" Dipper asked, worry flicking over his face. He wanted to trust Bill..

Bill groaned loudly, "you know I'd be howling if that were case. Although it _would_ be so easy AAAAAAAAAAA AHAHAHA-" He yelped and threw his head back in agony. "WHOOPS! Seriously considered giving you all the black deaHATH AHHH aw man I gotta stop that." He giggled.

"Ok umm, can't you just conjure some?" Dipper asked nervously. Rethinking his decision to sleep with the enemy.

Bill pushed Dipper down on the bed. Straddling his waist and grinding their dicks together to offer himself some relief. "Conjure what?"

"Lube." Dipper squeaked as Bill's balls rolled the head of his dick up.

Bill's face flitted with annoyance. How was the most basic human act this much work? "Still don't know what that is."

The brunettes mind sped through the things Bill probably did know. "Umm vaseline?" He suggested.

Now Bill was really confused. "Ahh yeah ok?" He combined the atoms around them into different elements, forming them into molecules and mixtures till he'd created a brand name bottle of Vaseline. "What do I do with it?" He asked, starring at his slightly deflated dick.

Dipper eyes were wide. He loved it when Bill did 'magic'. He coughed nervously. Time for the 'birds and the triangles' talk. "Well if you really want me to 'fuck' you.." His hands drifted over Bill's ass, closing in on his hole and brushing a nail lightly over the skin. "Then I, go in, here." He said pointedly.

"That's what fuck me means! But that's where ' _the stuff_ ' comes from!" Bill cried out aghast. "Don't you just grow the girl thing?"

Dipper's eyes bludged out in laughter. "I can't shapeshift dude." His fingers left Bill's butt and the demon above him relaxed slightly. "It feels good though. It feels brilliant to be inside.. And to be full, it makes you feel so close to another. Their heartbeat, their heat, their breath.. The lube makes it messier than blow jobs though, so we can do that instead. But I don't know.. I like anal, it's.. longer? You work in rythum and there's this need.. But I mean, if it's the 'anal' thing that's got you worried theres so many other ways to do this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Dipper promised.

Bill was still confused. "So I could fuck you?" He questioned.

Dipper controlled his eyeroll. Why did he always bother worrying about Bill's feelings? "Yeah, or neither. We don't have to do anal if your uncomfortable with that. We have hands.. And mouths.. And bodies.." Dipper said with a smile. His hands running over Bill's arse. Thrusting his own hips up slightly and pulling Bill towards him. "But if you want to fuck me.. I'd love that."

Bill started grinding against the body below him. "Ok well. I want to be inside you." He said with the air of a hopeful question.

Smiling Dipper grabbed his neck and pulled him down kissed him hungrily. Their tongues rubbing together in sweet friction.

Growling Bill thrusted their dicks together between their heated bodies.

Dipper pushed Bill back a grin. Laughing at the pitiful whine he made at the loss of contact. Kneeling out of the demons reach. "Ok.. Stop I have to-" Dipper squirted vaseline on his fingers and slid one up into his hole.

Fingering himself expertly he expanded his ring. Sliding two fingers in and out with ease. Finally pushing hard enough he shuddered and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh that's hot." Bill growled. The two were kneeling and facing each other. Bill wanted to grab him. Kiss and rip and devour him. He wanted to fuck him. Instead he pulled on his long, painfully hard dick. Studying every shiver and gasp Dipper made.

Dipper's fingers scissored within him. He was so glad he'd sat on the toilet this morning playing word games on his phone, procrastinating mindlessly cause he was up at such an ungodly hour.

Adding a third finger he stretched himself out harshly, checking he was ready. Opening his eyes Dipper blushed deeply at the sight before him. Bill was panting, totally transfixed on his body.

Feeling confident Dipper pushed Bill onto his back. Settling himself above him. With more vaseline on his hands he grasped their dicks together. Pumping them in long motions. Groaning loudly as his balls rubbed against Bill's.

And then he was squeezing Bill's slick dick with just his hand, separating his own from it. Bill's eye flew open in dismay, only to watch in rapt silence. Dipper was above him. Bells were going off in his head. This was _right._

Dipper brushed Bill's slit against his entrance. Teasing them both. Slowly he lowered himself, guiding Bill's dick into him. His ass clenched in reflex as Bill's head penetrated him.

Bill gasped, then grabbed Dipper's hips and pushed him down whilst thrusting up. Eager to feel everything immediately.

Dipper's dick slapped against his stomach at the force. His ring had not been ready. Moaning as his vision went white for a moment. It was sudden, harsh and tense yet very good. The heaven made dick had run right over and sparked his nerves.

After a moment that felt like an eon to Bill, Dipper rolled his hips. Bill groaned in ecstasy. He was on fire, being squeezed from every angle, trapped inside a wet heat. And with every roll and lift from Dipper, he'd feel the slick walls move around him in blissful friction.

He started thrusting his hips up to meet Dipper's slow rhythm. His neck straining up to meet Dipper's lips in little breathy kisses. Hands reached up to pull Dipper closer. A need to feel and taste him was overpowering Bill. The occasional kisses in between moans weren't enough.

His body knew what it needed. It screamed at him to go faster, harder. Drive deep into the body and skewer into himself through the flesh.

Bill's hand found Dipper's dick and started playing with his foreskin in an attempt to excite Dipper. Spur him into going faster. It didn't work.

His Pinetree stayed calm, moving steadily with a dreamy expression. His pale stomach was tense, using Bill to grate at his insides in just the right way. Only, when he did Pinetree seemed to quake and slow, like he found it hard to keep going.

With a growl Bill pushed Dipper off him. Pressing Dipper's back down against the bed. But Dipper didn't look afraid, or unsure. He looked excited. His lust filled eyes were half-lidded seductively. His hands were suddenly under his knees, spreading them wide and pulling them back.

The sight made Bill's enlarged dick throb. In an instant he was atop his nemesis. Sinking into his warm, waiting flesh.

Bill thrusted harshly, gripping Dipper's shoulders in a bruising hold. Groaning each time his balls slapped against the bed. Trails of kisses dotted over Dipper's neck, leaving a few accidental hickeys on his pale chest.

Moaning loudly with the hard and fast pace, Dipper tried to lift himself up slightly. Trying to shift so that Bill's punishing strokes would hit their goal.

Something red flashed over Bill's eyes as he growled. Interpreting the movements as Dipper trying to escape. He lifted Dipper's butt off the bed with a hand and placed his other by Dipper's head. Leaning over his human in an attempt to trap him.

A shout of relief left Dipper as Bill's head grazed against his prostate. His heels dug into Bill's arse as his thighs squeezed the demon. Arms wound around Bill too, desperate to bring him closer.

Bill's stomach pressed just low enough, his abs stroking Dipper's dick with each thrust. The squeezes on his shaft, the pleasure blooming behind his eyes with every rocking thrust, the sharp pain on his flat chest as Bill sucked at his skin. Dipper's balls shrunk in tingling anticipation before Dipper's whole body seized up and exploded with a shout.

A shocked cry left Bill as Dipper tightened around him, making him see stars. His lovers dick was spurting its contents out onto his stomach but he didn't notice. He couldn't move through the now spasming rings of muscle they were so tight. With a guttural moan Bill stilled.

Dipper's brown eyes were hidden from Bill so he drew back and slammed harshly into the pliant body. With a gasp startled eyes locked onto his.

Holding his gaze Bill resumed his movement. He hadn't really minded Dipper's slack expression, but _he_ was the one doing this to Dipper and that demanded Pinetree's full attention.

Dipper's gasps had changed. They sounded.. less attractive.

"Finish Bill. Cum. _Please!"_ Dipper whinned.

Bill huffed and rolled instead of rammed. The pain left Dipper's eyes as the pressure on his prostate abated. Barely any time later and Bill came, gripping Dipper's shoulders overly tight and limbs locking as his balls untensed in a jolt of pleasure.

Δ

Dipper felt his muscles soften into a warm, sleepy mush. Encased within strong arms, the faint purring against the back of his neck. It was all so right. The world was slowing, darkening. He was tired again.

Brown eyes shot open. He could not fall asleep here. Ford would surely find him. Or Mabel, oh god she'd probably write them a love song. She'd want details. No, no, no that was not happening.

Sitting up Dipper stretched out slowly. Arms around his waist pulling him in tighter. A sound of annoyance leaving Bill.

"Stay Pinetree." He mumbled sleepily.

Dipper sighed. "We've slept together. You could at least learn my name."

"I've searched for your soul for millennia. Searched for _my_ Pinetree. I called your soul Pinetree long before your body was assigned any titles." Bill's hand reached up and drew little angular patterns of Dipper's pale skin. "Would you _rather_ I call you one of your other names?" Bill asked sincerely.

The question made Dipper genuinely smile. "Hm, Actually I guess anything other than Mason is fine."

Δ

A fortnight later Dipper stopped by in Ford's lab. It was on the second story of the new Shack and had lots of _square_ windows. Clearing his throat Dipper set some papers down in front of his Grunkle.

"These are some preliminary calculations. They're for a smaller weirdness confinement prototype. One that would allow Bill to stretch it out like a bubble. We'd have the main machine here, and a smaller one that would remain on Bill. With it he'd be able to move out to a certain distance. It would also connect him to the spells so he wouldn't be able to hurt anything. I'd really appreciate it if you looked them over." Dipper stated.

Ford looked at his great nephew, his ward and apprentice in confusion. **"Why..** _Why on earth_ would we do _that?_ This is.. Theoretical right?"

"Um, no. I think that Bill has changed since building himself a human brain. I think that as he is now, he can be reformed. I think he wants to be better. And really he can't hurt a mosquito even if its biting him so.." Dipper confidence was dwindling quickly. Why was this a good idea again?

"I.. What possible evidence do you have for this theory?" Ford stuttered out, even more confused than Dipper.

"Oh, well.. I've um.. Been spending a lot of time with him lately cause _we're-kind-of-dating_." Dipper said in a squeaky breath.

The teenager shrunk in fear as understanding illuminated his Grunkle Ford in a dark cloud.

Δ

Elsewhere in the house Mabel and Stan sat playing a game of gin rummy when an almighty cry shook the shack.

"What's that dweeb up to now?" Stanley Pines groaned before discarding a card.

The two looked up in wonder when a chorus of shouting suddenly erupted from upstairs. A mixture of high squeaks and deep booms.

"I'm gonna go kick our brothers. Do not look at ma cards!" Stan warned the brunette opposite. Scowling at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, before getting up with a grunt. His old bones creaking as he climbed towards the source of the shouting.

* * *

I fully stand by Bill, the every watching triangle, not knowing anything about sex. I mean he assumed that our eyes were connected to our throats because of his own anatomy, so therefore he would assume we could also shape shift and grow or shrink as needed.


	4. Singing in Sunshine

Scowling faces peered through the windows of the main street of Gravity Falls. Inside Greasy's a customer flipped the little sign from open to closed, before ducking to hide behind the counter with Lazy Susan.

The sun beat down two young adults and a demon as they walked down the street.

Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher strolled hand in hand. Bill in a yellow t-shirt, embroidered with a large, black brick pattern by the girl who was skipping in front of them. A triangular pendant bouncing on his chest. The pendant was actually a tiny circuit board encased in wood painted black. In its centre a little LED light poked through a hole in the wood. When fully charged it shone yellow and when the battery needed changing it turned red.

The two humans had graduated Gravity Falls high school a month ago and where still feeling on top of the world.

A long multi-coloured skirt flapped in the wind as the girl danced and sang as she bounced ahead of the boys.

~"He believes in redemption, and he's dating a demon,  
you may want to kill him, or at least hear him screamin',"~ She twirled around a streetlamp as she sang.

"Oh god, why _always_ in public! _Why!"_ Dipper groaned as he face-palmed.

~"But wait! Remember the time that he saved your wife,  
Or banished those pixies from your life!  
So drop the pitchforks, put down that knife,  
Cause when you're in strife,  
You know where you'll go!"~ She cried dramatically as she played an air guitar

Bill slipped his hand around Dipper's waist to pull him closer so he could whisper into the boys ear. "Heh, I like it Pinetree. She calls you a hero."

~"Its Dipper! He's always fighting! Always at your call!  
So don't run and hide just cause he's with a psycho!  
Yes the essence of your nightmares likes coffee at the mall!  
It's Dipper! Dipper and the Triangle!"~ Mabel finished her solo with a high kick and flashed a proud grin back at her twin.

"You like anything that mentions you." Dipper retorted, stealing a kiss from Bill's cheek.

Mabel yelled encouragements as Bill yanked Dipper to a stop to embrace him. She got especially loud when he dipped Dipper down and kissed him hungrily on the sidewalk.


End file.
